Feather
by shaycat
Summary: Angel and Nightcrawler are teens at mutant high. They become best friends forever until something changes. Read to find out! Warning: some slash implications and character death


This fanfic has slash-like implications...if you squint...sort of. Don't worry about it though. It only seems that way if you have a mind like that! You can readit anyway you want. Cannon wrong-o. I don't follow the cannon because the ages don't fit...just deal with it. Cannon should die anyway. I hope you enjoy it...It's kinda long so read when you have some free time.

ps. Jessica! IT'S FINALLY FINISHED! air pump! yay!

please review at the end!

_House MD_ telepathic thoughts

_"House MD"_ prayers and such

House MD everything else!

**

* * *

****Feather**

* * *

Chapter 1 Meeting an Angel

I was reading the Bible, as I always did after school. It was a Friday like any other, except for the fact that the doorbell to the mansion rang. I was perched on the sofa in the recreation room when it rang. Before I could dog-ear my page to answer, Professor Xavier wheeled to the door. I heard murmurings, but it did not seem like anything or anyone important. I just kept on reading.

_"Now there were shepherds in that region living in the fields and keeping the night watch over their flock. The angel of the Lord appeared to them and the glory of the Lord shone around them, and they were struck with great fear. The angel said to them, 'Do not be afraid; for behold, I proclaim to you good news of great joy that will be for all the people…' (Luke 2, 8-10)"_

About 20 minutes later, I was finished reading up to Luke 5 and decided that I would go to my room before dinner. I wanted to change because after we were done dinner, a whole bunch of the teens were going to see "Pirates of the Caribbean 2, The Dead Man's Chest".

As I was walking by the front door and up the stairs, something caught my eye. Lying on the floor was an off-white feather. It was long and beautiful. I picked it up and examined it. I placed it in my Bible as a bookmarker so I didn't have to dog-ear the pages anymore. It would work just as well as an index card.

After changing into a nicer outfit, I walked down to dinner. I sat between Rogue and Colossus. We chatted and ate our salads until I was stunned when the Professor rolled in with a new student. The student was about 6 feet tall with blonde hair and stunning blue eyes. Oh…I forgot to mention that he had wings. His wings were huge; the wingspan must have been at least 6 feet. They were an off-white color, which explained the feather in the main hall. I had seen an angel. Everything that I had ever read in the Bible told me that this is what an angel looked like. I was astounded; I looked around and noticed that almost everyone was also as speechless as I was. Everyone except Logan, who was eating ferociously and Rogue, who was watching Logan eat intently.

The Professor cleared his throat to bring attention and to stop the staring. He announced, "Good evening, I would like to introduce you to Warren Worthington III, a new student at our fair school. Don't worry, we will be coming around to introduce you all personally."

The Professor and Warren started making rounds around the table. When they got to Rogue, she introduced herself by saying, "Hey, I'm Marie, but you can call me Rogue. I am 19 years old and my mutation is poisonous skin…so no touchy." The Professor smiled and Jubilee giggled across the table. Warren replied, " Nice to meet you, I'm Warren as you already know, I'm 17 and I can fly…obviously." They shook hands through Rogue's gloves and they moved to me. The Professor started by saying, "Warren, I'd like you to meet Kurt Wagner. Kurt is a teleporter and he is 17, like you." Warren looked at me, smiled and shook my "hand". I thought that he would be a little hesitant about meeting me because, if you didn't know, I'm blue, have three fingers on each hand and my eyes are yellow. "Nice to meet you Kurt," He said in his New England accent. "And vou also," I replied in my thick German accent. Warren walked on to Peter and I returned to eating.

After dinner, we left for the theatre. Beast and Storm escorted us to make sure we behaved. The movie was enjoyable but Kitty and Bobby enjoyed it more. I teleported back to school rather than go home in the car. I grabbed an apple and went to my room for bedtime prayers.

* * *

Chapter 2 Getting to Know the Demon

On Saturday morning I awoke and started studying and catching up on schoolwork that I had missed. It was October, and I had missed the whole first month of schooling. I spent the morning in my room and at lunch I went to the kitchen and made myself a ham sandwich. I saw some people around, they all smiled but it seemed like they were hesitant to hang around me. I decided that the day was too nice to spend inside, so I took my studying out to the fountain.

I sat with my assigned reading book, Wuthering Heights until I finished it. It's ending was great and tragic. Sunset was approaching so I stayed at the fountain until I heard a rustling.

"Who's there?"

"It's me, Kurt," the voice said from the trees.

I looked behind me and saw a flash of blue slip from an oak tree. Kurt walked from the edge of the forest. I turned back to the flowing water; I thought he was just passing through on his way to dinner. Kurt sat lightly next to me. We stayed silent for a while, just appreciating the sounds and sights of nature.

"So…Vat do you dink about our school?" Kurt questioned.

"It's nice," I replied, "I think some of the kids are scared of me though."

"Yeah, vell, vellcome to de club," he answered back. I heard a slight tone of understanding in his voice.

"Well, I guess it can't be easy to be blue and stuff," I felt that he was one of the only people in this sanctuary who actually suffered, like I most likely would.

"No, it'z not, but I suppose being a virtual angel izn't eider," he replied.

"It doesn't really bother me unless people stare, which they always do."

Kurt turned to look at me. His eyes were astonishing; I couldn't help falling into them. Most people would find them scary and disgusting. They were a dark yellow, like a daffodil at dusk or the setting sun.

"I promize not to stare at you", Kurt stated.

My eyes started to well up. No one had ever really treated me like a normal guy except before I had gotten my wings.

"Thanks Kurt."

After a few minutes of silence, Kurt suggested, "Vell, I dink we szould start to head to dinner."

"Alright, I'm getting kind of hungry anyway," I replied. We walked back to the mess hall and sat down at an end of the table, across from Mr. Summers, or as some kids call him "Stupid Glasses Man". I have to admit, they did look a little weird.

"Good Evening Kurt, Warren," Mr. Summers said.

Kurt bowed his head as I said "Hi". We started to munch on our salads, occasionally talking to Mr. Summers about Wuthering Heights. After we were both done our salads, we were waiting for all the others to finish so Jean could teleport the main course in from the kitchen. I saw Kurt eyeing an orphan olive in my salad bowl. He looked up at me with a meek look on his face. He looked so pitiful. I offered him the olive and while he was taking it, I stole a stray crouton from his plate. We laughed about it and even Mr. Summers managed a giggle.

Dinner was spaghetti and Italian wedding soup. I couldn't help but admire Kurt while he handled the utensils. It must have been so hard for him because of his limited number of fingers. However, he made it look like a ballet or some other kind of choreographed dance. The way the spoon and fork swiveled and scooped, it was almost magic.

"Hey, I promized not to stare at vou, vhy do vou stare at me," Kurt questioned.

I was shaken out of my daze, "Ohh, sorry Kurt, I was just thinking about how when you eat, its like a ballet."

Kurt laughed so hard he fell off the chair. I helped him back up and started laughing too. The whole room had its eyes on us. We were embarrassed, needless to say. Mr. Summers looked so mad I thought he was going to explode. We quickly excused ourselves from the table and went to the game room to finish our laughing tantrum. We sat on the couch and turned on "Mythbusters" on Discovery Channel. It was the one about movie myths. We sat there for the next hour. Some other teens walked in but turned right around when they saw the "different" mutants on the couch.

"That was a good one, don't you think?" I asked.

"Yes, I liked it very much," Kurt responded after yawning.

"You seem tired, maybe we should make our way up to the dorms," I suggested.

"Dat zeems like a good idea," he said.

We trudged up the stairs to our dorms and said our goodnights.

"See you tomorrow?" I questioned.

"Yeah, someting like dat," Kurt answered.

"Nighty night…" I replied in a singsong voice.

"Don't let de bedbugs bite," he said sleepily before retreating to his room.

* * *

Chapter 3 A Sunday Morning with the Angel

I woke up on Sunday morning at 6:00 AM, as I always did. I took my shower and got dressed in my nicer clothes. I took one of the student cars to the church down the road. I listened to the news on the radio and thought about Warren. "What a life he must have. At least I can hide beneath a cloak. He has wings that he cannot hide." I pulled into the Saint Agnes Church parking lot and sat. Mass started in a half an hour and I didn't quite feel like praying yet. After some silent meditation, I walked into Saint Agnes.

I sat in the third pew and took my bible and rosary out of my coat pocket. I was the only person in the church. The 7 AM Mass was a mutant-friendly mass but usually only a handful of people showed up. The priest, Father Lang, was a great preacher and almost always spoke on current and touching topics. He always made me laugh, too.

I read some more chapters of Luke before I saw Father Lang approach the altar to light the candles.

"Good morning, Kurt," he said heartily.

"Good morning, Father," I replied.

Father Lang continued on his way, lighting the candles and checking the holy water fonts to make sure they were full. A few altar boys and girls came in the church and went on to the sacristy. After ten more minutes of praying, Father Lang rang the bell for mass to start.

Mrs. Dunn, the reader and Eucharistic Minister and choir leader called, "Our opening hymn will be number 134, Canticle of the Sun". I opened my songbook to the page and I sang as though no one was there.

Mass finished around 8:00 AM and I walked out of Saint Agnes to find an angel sitting atop the Ford pickup truck. I blinked several times until I was sure of what I was seeing.

"Good Morning, Varren," I said casually. I heard Father calling from the front of church to me.

"Kurt, wait!" Father was jogging to reach me before I left but stopped in his tracks when he turned the corner and saw my truck. I supposed that he was dumbfounded by the angel sitting on my truck. Father walked calmly over to the truck where I quickly tried to explain.

"Father, this is Varren Vorthington III, he attends Mutant High with me."

"Good morning, Warren," Father Lang sputtered while trying not to stare.

Warren hopped off the truck and shook his hand, "Good morning to you, too."

"Forgive me Warren, I am speechless, I never imagined anyone would have a mutation quite like this," he explained. Father tore his eyes away from Warren and turned to me, "Anyway," Father continued, "Kurt, you forgot these." He placed my rosary in my "hand" and turned back to Warren. "Nice to meet you Mr. Worthington," he said.

"The pleasures all mine," Warren replied.

"See you next veek Father," I finalized.

Father Lang turned and walked back into the church, looking one last time over his should, as if seeing Warren was just a figment of his imagination.

"Vell, I dink Father likes you," I said to Warren as I got into the truck.

"I guess that's a good thing. By the way, your rosary is beautiful," Warren, responded, pointing at the beads in the cup holder.

"Vhy, dank you, dey belonged to my mother and her mother before her," I retorted.

"What's your mother like?" Warren inquired.

"I do not know, I don't remember her," I started the truck and drove towards town.

After a few minutes of silence, Warren said, "Sorry about your mom."

"It'z okay." I smiled at him to reassure him that I didn't mind. He looked relieved that I forgave him and smiled back.

"So, where are we going?"

"I waz going to take us to Denny'z for breakfast, if vou don't mind," I questioned.

"Sounds rad," he answered. We laughed at each other and drove on to breakfast.

We spent breakfast laughing and eating our pancakes. We joked about the teachers and TV shows. After breakfast, I paid the bill and drove us back to the mansion. When we got there Warren asked,

"What should we do now? It's only," he looked at his watch, "10 AM."

"I don't know, ve could vatch TV."

"Nah."

"How about go out to de fountain?"

"We already did that yesterday."

"Hmm…I have an idea! Follow me!"

Warren looked puzzled but reluctantly followed. I ran up the stairs to the dorm wing. Instead of stopping at one of the doors, I kept running. When we reached the end of the hall, I turned to Warren, who was close behind but a little out of breath.

"Ve are here!"

"Where is here?" Warren asked.

"Vatch and learn," I said as I turned to the wall. I pushed against the third oak panel and it swung open to reveal a winding, stone staircase. I smiled to Warren who looked baffled and proceeded up the stairs.

"Sorry about de tight squeeze," I directed over my shoulder.

"This better be worth it," Warren replied.

We walked up two flights of the stone stairs and came to a door with an old fashioned, iron handle. I pushed the door open and said,

"Velcome to my favorite spot, de top of de mansion." I walked through the door to let Warren see the view from the roof. It was beautiful in the fall. I loved to sit up here and think or mope, whichever I felt like.

"Wow…" was all he could say.

"Yeah, I know," I answered. "Dis place is open to vou anytime vou vant to be alone."

"Thanks Kurt," Warren whispered, "It's a great place and I'd like it even more if you were up here too."

I blushed but you would never tell because of my dark skin. I avoided his eyes and leapt to the edge of the building, swinging my tail slowly. I heard Warren gradually shift over to sit on my right.

"So, what's your favorite school subject?" he asked.

I was surprised how easily he changed the subject, after my blush dissipated I responded, "Vell, I like history a lot, but I also like English literature." It was true; I was a mutant and a geek. I loved to read and I wasn't afraid to admit it.

"I love lit too. My favorite book is A Mango Shaped Space. What's yours?"

"My favorite book is the Bible," I replied.

"Of course", he countered, except it wasn't a snarky tone, it was more of a considerate one. Over the edge of the mansion the trees were just barely starting to lose their green colors, soon it would be the thick of fall and they would change to be individualists and eventually be shed from their mothers and shrivel. I could see some of the teens of my grade playing cards by the fountain and I suddenly became envious.

I must have had a scowl on my face because the next words spoken were, "What's up?" Warren had been looking my way and must have seen the resentment on my face. "I hope that Bible comment didn't sting. I didn't mean it that way," he said apologetically.

"Oh, no, no Varren. I was just looking at the kids down dere," I said hastily.

"Oh. Alright then," he whispered. We sat there for a couple minutes in the quiet. I finally broke the ice by saying, "So, do you vanna go down and play cards with de other kids?"

"Not really. I'm not much of a card shark, if you know what I mean," he responded.

"Okay, how about ve…. I don't know, vat do you vanna do?" I asked uncertainly.

"Does this place have a music room or something?" he questioned.

"Yeah, it does."

* * *

Chapter 4 Music from the Demon's Soul

We walked down the stairs and to the little used Arts Corridor. There were many rooms with pottery, easels, pianos, stringed instruments, woodwinds and countless other artsy rooms. Kurt opened each door and showed me what was inside. I had always loved music. I spent many days playing instruments idly because I was locked inside my parents' mansion. Kurt opened the last door, revealing a piano and beautiful acoustic guitar. I sat at the piano while Kurt curled up on the desk next to the guitar. I started playing a few concertos while sorting through my mental repertoire. I finally decided on a song that I thought Kurt would be fond of.

I played through All I Ask of You from Phantom of the Opera and looked over at him. His eyes were closed and his tail was slowly swaying with the beat of the previous song.

"So, did you like it?" I asked.

"Yes, very much. Do vou mind if I play a tune also?" he questioned.

"No, not at all!" I moved over on the bench as he perched next to me. I liked sitting there, just the two of us, enjoying the peace and quiet of the room. Kurt started to play a beautiful song that I recognized right away. He was playing Angel of Music. I smiled and joined in on the octave above. When the song was over, we sat and stared at the keys.

"Vell, I dink I have to go. I promised Rogue that I vould accompany her to the bookstore today." Kurt suddenly said, breaking the silence.

"Oh, okay. Well, I guess I'll see you at dinner." I answered. Kurt got up and walked to the door.

"Auf Wierdersen." He said as he waved good-bye and walked out of the room.

I stayed in the piano room, running through many songs I felt like playing. I also played a little on the guitar. I walked through the mansion absentmindedly. I didn't have much to do so I read some of our new reading assignment The Crucible. After reading through the first act I walked to the roof and sat on the edge of the mansion to do some thinking. I thought a lot about my classes and the students, especially Kurt. He was such a nice person and I wanted to know so much about him.

After the sun started to set I got up from my pondering and walked down to dinner. I sat down apart from the rest of the teenagers. I was picking my nails when I saw Rogue. She walked in and sat down next to Bobby and John who were talking about monster trucks. Kurt walked in and sat down a few minutes later next to Rogue, across from me. Dinner consisted of Chicken Parmesan and a Caesar Salad. I ate in silence for most of the dinner, only talking when I was talked to and when I needed the salt or butter.

"Bobby, did you finish the History assignment yet?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah. It was easy. It'll take you like five minutes," he responded.

"Thanks. So Warren," she said as she turned to me, "how are you adjusting to our school?"

"It's very nice," I said, "I think I've caught up with all the stuff I missed."

"That's good."

Our portion of the table slipped back into silence until we finished eating. Kurt stood up and walked over to Professor Xavier. He said something quietly to him and the Professor nodded. Jubilee waved a salute to Kurt who turned back to the rest of the teens. Rogue said, "G'night doll," and Kitty smiled pleasantly.

Kurt walked out of the dining hall, toward the dorms. I was extremely curious what he was up to but I did not want to bother him if he needed his space. I finished eating my dinner and quietly walked out of the hall and up to my dorm. I walked slowly by the other rooms in hope of hearing Kurt. I stopped outside room 13B when I heard a mumble.

"_Unser Vater in dem Himmel,  
dein Name werde geheiligt.  
dein Reich komme.  
dein Wille geschehe,  
auf Erden, wie im Himmel.  
Unser täglich Brot gib uns heute,  
und vergib uns unsere Schulden,  
wie wir unsern Schuldigern vergeben.  
Und führe uns nicht in Versuchung,  
sondern erlöse uns von dem Übel. __Amen."_

I could tell by the tone of his voice that Kurt was saying the Our Father. The way that he said the prayer, it sounded so heartbreaking, almost like a poem or a romantic piece of literature. I decided that I didn't want Kurt to be so alone so I gradually opened the door to his room.

He was turned to the window, away from me. He had his mother's rosary in his hand, peacefully whispering the Hail Mary.

"_Gegrüßet seist du, Maria, voll der Gnade,  
der Herr ist mit dir.  
Du bist gebenedeit unter den Frauen,  
und gebenedeit ist die Frucht deines Leibes, Jesus.  
Heilige Maria, Mutter Gottes, bitte für uns Sünder  
jetzt und in der Stunde unseres Todes.  
Amen."_

He then suddenly started talking in a different language. He prayed the second Hail Mary in Italian.

"_Ave Maria, piena di grazia,  
il Signore sia con te.  
Tu sei benedetta fra le donne  
e benedetto è il frutto del tuo seno, Gesú.  
Santa Maria, Madre di Dio,  
prega per noi peccatori,  
adesso e nell'ora della nostra morte.  
Amen." _

He went through all ten of the decades, each in a different language. He prayed in Gaelic, Spanish, Swahili, French, Latin, and three other dialects that I did not recognize. I couldn't contain my wonder.

I said, "Kurt, you're amazing." He whipped around and rolled off the bed into a defensive position. His teeth were barred in an animal-like way and needless to say, he scared me.

"Vat are vou doing in here?" he asked in a menacing tone.

"I'm s...s…sorry," I stuttered, "I didn't mean to frighten you. I was just walking by and I heard you praying. It was beautiful." As I was explaining this to him, he started to relax and sit back on his bed.

"I don't mind vou being here, it's just that I usually pray the rosary before I go to bed on Sunday night. No one usually bothers me."

"I didn't mean to bother you. I just wanted to comment on how beautiful you sounded," I apologized.

"Oh. Vell. It'z fine. Do you want to join me?" he questioned. I was stunned that he would offer such an amazing gift. It may not have meant much to most people, but I knew it was a huge thing for him.

"Kurt, thank you so much for offering. I would love to pray with you, but I'm just warning you that I haven't prayed in Swahili lately," I said jokingly. I sat next to him at the foot of his bed. He leaned over to the bedside table and took out a rosary that looked as if it was made of scrap metal.

He handed it to me and said,"I hope vou don't mind this one, I made it a few years ago." I took it from him graciously and located the bead that he had marked.

We started to pray more Hail Mary's, in English, until we reached the last Sign of the Cross. After we made the Sign, I looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back and I handed him the rosary.

"Well. I guess it's getting pretty late. Maybe I should head of to my dorm."

"Yes. It'z very late. I need some rest for classes tomorrow. Good night, Varren."

"Good night, Kurt. See you tomorrow," I replied as I walked out his door. I strode down the hallway with my hands in my pockets, silently thinking about Kurt and how devout he was to his religion. I reached my room and slipped inside. I changed and brushed my teeth. I got under the warm covers and fell asleep almost instantly. I dreamed about many things and they all seemed to jumble into one. The one thing I vividly remember was Kurt sitting in a tree, praying with the scrap metal rosary.

* * *

Chapter 5 A Month with Him

We spent the next month studing, hanging out and helping the X-men. We watched MythBusters and House MD every week together. We helped each other study for tests and quizzes. We were both 17 years old and we started our training to be X-men. If we passed all our exams and the X-men training, we could be inducted on our 18th birthdays. One night we were in the Danger Room practicing for our class with Mr. Summers the next morning.

"Okay, so what hologram do you want?" he asked.

"How about da Cardassians?" I suggested.

"Sure, why not."

We went through the program with no major incidents, we only broke a few of our virtual bones. We were all tuckered out and started to head up to the showers.

"Good Job today, Kurt."

"Vou too, Varren," I replied.

We went our separate ways to shower off and my thoughts wandered. I pondered if his wings had that oil that ducks had to keep their wings water repelent. I finished my shower and went to change my clothes. Warren stepped out a while later and shook his wings, splashing the cubbies with dropplets. I laughed.

"What?"

"You vook vike vou just stepped out of de bird bath," I commented.

"Like I've never heard that one before," he said glumly.

"Sorry, it'z just too cute."

We walked back up to the dorms. We spent the rest of the night talking and studing, more of the talking actually.

"So tell me something I don't know about you," Warren asked.

"Ummm, well…I am an acrobat. I used to be in de circus," I replied.

"Cool."

"Yeah. It waz so fun, I miss it a lot."

"So can you do something?" He asked.

"Well…" I trailed off and did a cartwheel and back-handspring. I then balanced on my tail. Warren clapped polietly and sucked on a cherry lollipop.

"I did something for vou, now it'z vour turn!" I exclaimed.

"I can't really do anything."

"Sure you can! Everyone can do something," I retorted.

"Well, I guess I could draw for you."

"Cool."

"You'll have to give me a while to do it though," he interjected.

"Alright. I'm going to head to bed anyway. See vou tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight Kurt."

"Night Varren," I answered as he walked out of my room. I sat on my bed and grabbed my Bible. I read some of the infancy narratives and then settled into my bed for a night of pleasant dreams.

* * *

Chapter 6 Happy Birthday to Me

It was my birthday. July 3rd. It was my eighteenth birthday and I was being inducted into the X-men. Kurt had already become a member on his birthday, January 26th. Rouge, too, was an X-man…woman…whatever. It was early morning, only a few minutes after dawn and I was at the special spot that I had become very aquainted with. The roof was a great place to think and an awesome place to let out your emotions. I had been up there for an hour or so. I was finally finishing the drawing that I had promised Kurt those many months ago. The picture was of him. He was sitting on the edge of the roof with his rosary. I also drew my shadow into the picture behind him. I signed the bottom and titled it, "I'll Always Watch Over You". I decided that he had probably forgotten about that conversation and I would just leave it for him to find somewhere. I always loved to watch dawn break, however, this morning it was different. My life was going to change today. I was going to be an X-man and I would help to save innocent people and defeat the baddies. I was trying to prepare for the fact that I may very well die. This was a dangerous task and everyone knew it. I just wasn't sure if I was ready.

"Varren?" I heard a small voice. I quickly hid the drawing in my coat pocket and turned around to see a sleepy-eyed Kurt peek out from the doorway.

"Hi Kurt. Come join me," I said as I patted the stone ledge next to me. He padded over and sat softly next to me.

"Vat are vou doing up here?" He questioned.

"Just watching the sunrise." I explained.

"Are vou vorried about becoming an X-man today?"

"A little."

"Don't vorry about it. I vas vorried too."

I turned to him, "How did you overcome it. How do you cope with the fear?"

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "I don't know. Da first mission is alvays the toughest but I guess you just get over it eventually."

I thought about it. He was right. "Thanks Kurt." I grabbed him in a bear hug and we laughed. The sun was rising further and I made a rash decision. "Kurt, do you trust me?"

"Vhy, vhat are vou going to do?" he asked suspiciously.

"Just answer the question," I said forcefully.

"Yes Varren, I do trust vou," he answered sincerely.

"Cool," I answered and tugged his arm. He reluctantly stood up.

"Vhat are vou doing?" he asked.

"This!" I lifted Kurt up and placed him on my back. He instinctly wrapped his nimble legs around my torso as I lept of the side of the building. He pressed himself close to me and linked his arms around my neck as we went into a dive. At the last moment I leveled out and started to climb and zigzag through the trees and gardens. "How are you doing up there?"

"Umm…"

"Good!" I continued to flap my wings and soar over the school grounds. I did a few sharp turns, barrel rolls and some rises and falls. We kept getting farther and farther away from the school until Kurt said loudly over the wind, "Vere are ve going?"

"To the lake!"

"What lake?"

"Exactly!" We kept flying for a few more minutes until I started to slow and decline to the ground. I hovered for a few seconds next to a vast lake surrounded on all sides by forrests and touched my feet to the ground. I folded my wings up and crouched a little so Kurt could dismount.

"Wow…" Kurt's face was one of awe. "It'z so beautiful!"

"I know, I found it one day when I was flying around, being bored."

"Thank vou for bringing me here," he turned to face me, "It'z almost as neat as the roof of the mansion!" We laughed and sat down with our toes in the water. It was warm and soothing. We sat in compainionable silence for a while.

"V---Varren," Kurt said after clearing his throat.

"Yeah?" I looked at him.

He looked away from me and into the lake, "There's something I've been wanting to tell vou…" He trailed off.

I put a hand on his shoulder, "What is it? You can tell me anything," I assured him. I could tell that he was squirming and scared. I thought I knew what he was going to say but I didn't want to scare him off or make him uncomfortable.

He cleared his throat again and shrugged away from me. "Never mind."

"It's okay you can tell me when you want to," I reassured him. He smiled graciously and looked away again. We parted and occupied ourselves with the lake and the surroundings.

About an hour later I shattered the silence by saying, "I think we should be heading back soon, it's close to my birthday induction". I wiggled my eyebrows. He nodded with a smile. I crouched down again and braced myself for him to climb on my back. He did so and I fluttered my wings. He wrapped his legs around my torso again and I noticed that this time he wrapped his prehensil tail around my right leg. I smiled as he laid his scarred face against my back. I took off, away from the lake and back towards the mansion. I flew fast and straight but I cherished every moment in the air with Kurt.

We reached the mansion again and Kurt unwrapped his tail and squeezed my sholder and thanked me from the bottom of his heart. We walked down the narrow stairwell and I left him so Icould go get changed in my dorm. My induction was that morning, followed by a lunchon. I had heard word that my father was unable to attended the induction because of prior commitments. O well, I didn't expect him to show. I still had my friends. And Kurt.

I tighted my tie and walked out of the room. I trudged down to the main hall and was greeted by warm welcomes from the other X-men and X-women. Everyone was dressed in dresses, suits and ties except for Logan, he was wearing his rugged jeans and a flannel shirt. I walked next to the Professor up the main isle while the others sat in their seats. He went up a ramp and I followed. I sat in a chair as he wheeled to the podium.

The ceremony went on uneventfully. Afterwards, I mingled politley as I was taught and ate some finger foods. After lunch, I loosened my tie and caught up with some of the others kids. They all slapped me on the back and congratulated me. Kurt was beaming. He was the closest person I had to family in the room. He waltzed over to me and gave me a hug.

"Congrats my friend."

"Thanks Kurt."

We walked away from the hall so the adults could set up my party for that evening. Every new X-men got a dance thrown for them. Kurt and I spent the afternoon catching up on homework and watching TV.

_Attention: The party for Warren will start in half an hour. Be there or be square!_

I shook my head a little in hopes of clearing out the Professor's voice.

"Vell, I'm going to go change so I can look snazy for vour party. Catch vou later!" He said as he walked out.

I turned off the TV and went to my room to change too. After I changed into jeans and a band tee shirt I trotted down the steps into the hall. A booming base was thumping and students were already gathered in the darkened hall at the punch table and on the dance floor. I sauntered over into the middle of the group of dancing kids, bouncing to the beat. I saw Kurt on the outskirts of the group and called him over. He slipped throught the crowd and met me in the middle. The group bounced to "Sexyback" and a few other fast pased songs until a slow dance number came on. Kitty tapped me on the shoulder before I could say anything so I danced with her.

Later I broke from the dance floor and got some punch. I looked back to the dance floor and saw Peter talking to Kurt. Something in the pit of my stomach lurched and I recognized it instantly as jealous and looked away quickly. I drank my punch and talked to few people.

The party had only 15 minutes left and I still hadn't had a moment with Kurt. I walked into the dancing crowd and located him dancing near Rogue. I tapped him on the shoulder and he startled.

"Sorry!" I screamed over the song "Maneater".

"It's fine!" He screamed back.

"Do you wanna dance!" I questioned as the song faded into a slow melody.

Kurt looked astonished and I blushed. I panicked and slipped back out of the crowd. I tried to walk nonchalantly past the teachers, up to my dorm. I couldn't believe that I had been so bold. I was out of line, way out. I reached my room, put on my pajamas and crashed on my bed. I stared at my ceiling for a long time. What had I been thinking?! I was startled out of my deep thoughts by a slight knock at my door. I check my bedside table clock. It was 11:15, fifteen minutes after the party. I knew it was Kurt. I knew his knock. I just couldn't get up the courage to open the door. I heard him walk away slowly. I turned over on my bed and stared out my window until I drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

Chapter 7 The Last Mission

I awoke with a start. Last night had been terrible. I felt awful about Warren. It had been his party and I had denied him a dance. Even if I didn't feel the same way, I should have been grateful. I took a shower and tried to scrub my thoughts away. I traced my scars and thought of Warren. I scrubbed harded and put those thoughts aside. I climbed out of the shower, dried off and got changed. I grabbed an apple at the breakfast table and continued on to the library. I sat there reading some book that I didn't like. Suddenly, I heard a voice.

_Fellow X-men, please meet in my office as soon as possible!_

I put the book back on the shelf and clambored back down to the Professor's office. Rogue and Logan were already in the office, holding hands, looking worried. Scott, Jean and Orroro were also there, sitting looking solemn. I perched on the mantle as the others filed in. Warren was the last one to come in and he stood in the corner. The Professor wiped away my thoughts by addressing the room.

"X-men, there is an issue. We need to infiltrate a warehouse where Magneto has been storing a bomb. I am warning you that this bomb is extremely deadly and very reactive. ANY small change in it's environment can set it off. This warehouse is only a mile away from a pre-school and day care center. The easiest solution to this deadly problem is to deactivate the bomb and keep the humans unaware." Rogue looked ghastly. She probably worried for the kids. I chanced a look at Warren. He looked empty and alone. I wanted to reach out to him. To apologise. "I will have to split you up into groups. Jean and Orroro, Scott and Bobby, Warren and Kurt, and Logan and Rogue. A word of warning, do not let your emotions interfere with this mission, it could have deadly consequences." I thought that the Professor was addressing Rogue and Logan but he was staring at Warren and I. "Good luck and God's speed."

We walked out of the office and into the X-Jet's hangar. We sat in our assigned seats. I took out my rosary and started to pray. I saw Warren in the next isle looking over out of the corner of my eye. I dug into my pocket and took out the scrap metal rosary that I had made and I reached over to give it to him. He took it with a blush and started to pray silently.

The jet landed and we disembarked with an eerie silence. We split up into our groups and spread into the formation. Warren and I were supposed to go in through the roof. I lept onto his back like the day before but it was different, there was no caring, no gentleness. He flapped to the top of the roof were I dismounted and we went through a heating duct. I couldn't teleport in because of the materials that were used to make the warehouse. We were into the building before the others. We waited in tense silence until we heard Jean give the all clear. We went into the massive room containing the bomb. There in the center, was the small cube, deadly enough to kill people for a mile. Jean was slowly stepping towards it when an alarm blared. We sprung into action as the other mutants entered the room. I started to fight with a man with two extra arms. I saw Warren fighting with a man that was very frog-like out of the corner of my eye.

I heard Jean in my head telling everyone except Warren and I to leave. We were to disarm the bomb and escape through the roof again. The other mutants had been knocked out or killed, all except for Sabertooth. Angel was fighting him and I rushed to the bomb. I slowly started to unhook the components, carefully as to not set it off. Suddenly, Sabertooth ran away from Warren and we were the only ones left in the room. I wondered why he had left and continued to detach the bomb. Then, Warren pointed to a small black device under the bomb, "What's that?" he questioned.

I finished disarming the bomb and looked at the other device. It was another bomb. It started when the other bomb was disabeled. It had 30 seconds left on the clock. There was no time to attempt to stop it.

"RUN!" I screamed. We started running to the edge of the room where our exit was. There was only about 10 seconds left, not enough time to fly to the top of the room. I turned to Warren and hugged him with my whole heart. "I'm so sorry Warren!" I screamed into his neck. He embraced me as the timer ticked, but I turned so my back was closest to the bomb. The last seconds of the bomb ticked down and we braced for the explosion. At the last possible moment, Warren wrapped his wings completely around me, like a cocoon.

I heard him scream as the flames licked his body. I could feel the heat and pressure of the bomb around him. I tried to teleport but the building was made of steel, iron and some adamantium. His body wilted to the ground around me, his wings were burned, exposing the bones in his graceful wings. I noticed his back had severe burns and shrapnel all over, sticking out through the leather of his newly donned uniform. I kneeled next to him, testing his pulse as tears filled my eyes. I felt the weariest of pulses beating under his charred flesh. His eyes twitched open and he started to cry silently. I pulled him into my chest, to try and protect him from his pain and suffering. I wiped away a tear from his cheak. I whispered things to try and calm him.

"Vou'll be fine. They're coming for us. Vou're safe now." I was sobbing into his hair. "Vhy did Vou do that?! Vhy did vou save me?!"

He coughed roughly, "B---becasuse I needed to p---protect you." He coughed again.

He continued to cry and he shivered in my arms. I kissed his forehead to try and comfort him, but it was no use. I reached into my pocket and took out my mother's rosary. I started to pray. For Warren. For my Angel. For us. He tried to pray too but his breathing was labored and continued to cough. I abandoned the rosary to wipe away his tears. He reached into his pocket and took out a folded piece of paper. He pushed it into my hand and kissed it in as loving a manner as he could manage and he closed his eyes. I brushed away some loose hairs as I sobbed my heart out. I rocked his limp body in my disbelief.

_Kurt! Are you okay? Where's Warren?_

I heard Jean's voice but I couldn't comprehend her words. I continued to wallow in my sorrow. In my loss, until Rogue called down from the shaft we had come down through earlier. "Kurt! Hold on!" Orroro glided down to us. She took Warren's pulse, choked back a cry and lifted him out of my arms. I grasped at him but she took him up through the duct. I looked into my outstretched hand and found a single white feather with a charred tip. I curled up on the floor, to try and dissapear into oblivion but Orroro had returned to take me out of this hell.

She put me down on the grass outside the jet. I held the feather and my rosary like they were my last lifeline. Logan picked me up and I clung to him like a baby to it's mother. He carried me into the jet and put me in my chair. I wilted and sobbed into my hands. I could make out the shapes of the other X-men boarding the ship. I saw Jean levitating my Angel into the back of the ship. I could still make out Rogue curled into the fetal position in Logan's arms.

I whispered a prayer for the repose of the soul of my best friend, my Angel.

_"Da Lord is my shepherd; I shall not vant.  
He maketh me to lie down in green pastures:  
he leadeth me beside the still vaters.  
He restoreth my soul:  
he leadeth me in the path of righteousness for his name's sake.  
Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,  
I vill fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me.  
Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies:  
thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over.  
Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life:  
and I vill dvell in the house of the Lord for ever."_

I looked into my hand, at the paper he had given my in his dying moment. I unfolded it to reveal a charcoal drawing of myself. I studied it closer to see a shadow looming over me. I could tell it was his by the wings in the shadow. A tear dropped off my cheek onto the beautiful artwork. I turned in my seat to see his face among the scarred flesh and bones jutting out. His face was still perfect, the same face that had walked into the school and had become my friend. But, it was just his face, his spirit was gone.

* * *

Chapter 8 The Funeral for My Angel

It was a sunny Friday afternoon. We had held the service in St. Agnes, my church. Our church. There were white flowers all over the church. Father Lang presided over the mass and said many nice comments. The Professor said the eulogy. It was kind but it wasn't personal. Many of the students broke down in the eulogy. I didn't. He wouldn't have approved. He would've laughed at my emotional reaction to his death. The ceremony concluded with "Danny Boy". I rode in the first car to the cemetery. He was burried in the X-men's plots, not with his family. They had attended but his mother hadn't even cried. They didn't go to the cemetery either.

They said the final blessing and started to lower him into the ground. I fished into my pocket and took out a single white feather and my handmade rosary. I placed them on the top of the coffin as it sunk into the grass. Rogue squeezed my shoulder as I walked to the nearest tree. It was an old weeping willow, how appropriate. I bounded up to a branch and hung by my tail, watching the attendees slowly leave in groups. The last to leave was the Professor. He looked one last time down into the pit that would soon swallow Warren's body. He turned away with a trail of tears tracing down his cheek. He looked to the tree.

_He was a nice boy. He shall be missed._

I thought back to him, _I know. I just wish he hadn't sacrificed himself for me._

He replied, _He did it for love._

_I know. I know._

The Professor nodded solemly and wheeled to the black sedan waiting for him. My attention turned back to the pit. I jumped out of the tree and walked over to the side of his grave.

"Auf Wiedersehen Warren. Auf Wiedersehen mein Engel. Auf Wiedersehen meine Liebe."

Fin

* * *

well...btw: the last line means: Good bye Warren. Good bye my Angel. Good bye my Love in German. what did ya think? tell me in a review (nudge nudge!) 

hope you liked it

hope you cried


End file.
